serial killer rehab
by KodyVoorhees7
Summary: Freddy and the other notorious serial killers all end up in rehab. Sound fun? not quite...
1. Freddy's POV

**Freddy's POV**

Alright, I'm at the stupid rehab place. Stupid parole officer, making me go here. Stupid court order….

"Aw dammit, not you two!" I hiss, as I see Jason Voorhees, and his girlfriend, Valken. God, how I hate them!

"We're not exactly overjoyed to see you either, Krueger." Valken growls, glaring at me.

"Let's get started." The blonde nurse says in an overly sweet voice. "We're only missing one person."

"Who's that?" says some middle aged guy in an oily voice.

"He's Steven Harrison, Dr. Lecter. Oh, before I forget, will all of you put your weapons over on that table, next to the doughnuts, coffee, and orange juice?"

Everybody gets up and starts emptying their pockets. Some weird hulk wearing a mask of skin puts a huge chainsaw on the table, while a puppet empties his little scooter thing of explosives.

I go over to the urn, and pour myself a cup of Joe, hoping to calm my anger. Almost immediately, I spit it out. "This is decaf! Who the hell puts DECAF in a room full of serial killers?!"

Valken checks out the doughnuts. "Aw, dammit, no glazed." Jason takes her hand and leads her back to their seats.

Stupid romance.

The nurse keeps the fake smile plastered on her face. "Ok, everyone done?"

Valken shrugs. "I don't think Dr. Lecter is…"

The middle aged guy sighs. "My teeth can be considered…weapons…how do we fix this…problem?"

Jason keeps staring above my head, eyes fully glazed over.

"What the hell are you staring at, kid!?"

Valken glares at me. "He's staring at the fly, Freddy."

"Does he have like, ADD or something?!"

"Freddy, I swear to god…"

The weird little puppet pulls out this tiny bottle of what smells like tequila. Michael Myers quickly throws the dolls into the table. The doll responds, by saying, "do you want to play a game?"

The nurse claps her hands. "Ok, let's go around the circle; introduce ourselves, and our favorite hobbies."

Valken stares at her in shock. "3 of us can't speak. And uh, duh, we're all SERIAL KILLERS!"

The nurse shrugs. "I've got chalkboards."

Looks like I have to start. "Um, hi, I'm Freddy Krueger. I'm a serial killer, and I enjoy crocheting."

Valken and Jason start to laugh.

Leather face holds up his chalkboard. I'm leather face, I'm a serial killer, and enjoy making lampshades.

rolls his eyes. "I'm Hannibal lecter, I'm cannibalistic serial killer, and may I say dear nurse, you would taste good with a side of kainite." He licks his lips.  
The nurse giggles. "Thank you dr. lecter. You, young lady?"

"Uh, I'm Valken, I'm a serial killer, and in my spare time, I go on dates with my boyfriend here."

_I'm Jason Voorhees, I'm a serial killer, and I love my girlfriend_.  
I yell in annoyance, "do you two EVER stop being so romantic!?"

They shake their heads eagerly.

"Well, let's all get out of here before they start ripping each other's clothes off." A new voice says from the doorway. We all look up in shock.

Steven.

A very very crappy serial killer, who I think in his last encounter with Jason and Valken, got his head squeeshed. Jason's specialty.

"Come on in and sit, Steven." The fake little nurse says sweetly.

Michael starts examining Jason's machete blade.

Valken rolls her eyes. "Aw s**t, not YOU again."

"Yeah. Me. So tell me, has your bed life been going-"

"Its 100000000 times better than if I'd dated you."

Michael looks up in confusion. The little puppet just shrugs.

I notice Jason nodding slowly. Sick…

"Well then, let's get out of here before they start ripping eachother's clothes off." A familiar voice says from the doorway.

Steven. A very crappy serial killer, who in his last encounter with Jason and Valken got his head squeeshed.

The doll raises his hand slowly. "How did you do it?"

"Shut up jigsaw, no one wants to hear how monster girl and freak boy get it on."

"We DON'T, Freddy. And at least Jason doesn't have to be a perv to get some action."

Were we supposed to keep this PG-13?

"yeah, leather face, but Steven ruined it. Feel free to maim him as you see fit."

Jason, Michael, and Leather face start hulking towards Steven.

The nurse intervenes. "DISMISSED!"

"I don't think so…." I hiss, clacking my fingers together. Valken and Jigsaw get up next t me. "We've had just about enough of your bulls*it…"

…………..

"Ok," Valken sighs. "We're gonna need a new nurse, but other than that, see you guys next week!"

"Only in your dreams, bitch."

"watch it Freddy, or I'll get Jason to squeesh your head."

Stupid rehab…


	2. Jason's POV

**Jason's POV**

Me and Valken are back at that rehab place again. I hate it there. The nurses are annoying and piss Valken off. Which pisses me off. Which then leads to a hell of a lot of dead nurses.

The trials and tribulations of love, as my mommy would say…

Me and Valken settle into the hard aluminum chairs. They feel like I'm sitting on beer cans, yuck.

Valken smiles at me, looking radiant in all black, like she always does. But then, she's a goth. Black looks really pretty. "Hey, Jason, sorry you got dragged into this…"

No, I'm fine, really, its no big deal, no problem, if it's fine with you, then its fine with me-

Valken looks at me in concern. "You're freaking out again."

I sigh. That happens a lot.

Suddenly, claws grab onto our shoulders. Freddy.

"So how is the bitch in all black and the freak boy?"

"Freddy. Not nice to see you again."

"it's never nice to see me, my gothic princess."

"I'm not your 'princess', you mother-"

Suddenly a perfect blonde nurse in a tight white dress walks in. I'm glad Valken doesn't dress like that; it reminds me of the sluts I kill all the , and that hair is too bright of blonde. I like Valkens hair, nice and black. She's much prettier than this slut here.

Freddy licks his lips. "Hello, darling."

The nurse giggles and waves at him. "hi!"

Valken rolls her eyes, as Dr. Lecter, Jigsaw, and Michael Myers enter. I like Michael, he's very nice to us, but annoys me. He eats people. That's wrong.

The nurse turns to us. "Hi! I'm nurse Christy! I'm your rehab nurse! Leather face won't be here today, unfortunately, he has a previous engagement. So I called in Charles Lee Ray!"

A tiny dolls comes in, with scars all over his face. Poor doll…

He looks at all of us. "Hey. Oh, and hey, over there, the one with the long black hair and next to her probably boyfriend, nice combat boots."

Freddy fake gags behind me.

"And you, the one who looks like he got eaten, puked on, and then shoved into an oven, shut up."

Freddy rolls his eyes. "Right, little toy."

Steven slinks in from the shadows, face full of hatred. "hello, all."

Jigsaw and Charles start fake hissing.

Which makes Valken laugh, so I guess it's ok.

Charles leaps up onto my lap. "ok, I'm only here cause my parole officer said to be. So let's hurry it up here."

"Funny, the rest of us are here for the exact same reason." Lecter says dryly.

Valken clears her throat. "Hey, let's just get started before one of us murders Freddy."

I look at her, a teasing sparkle in my eye. _Are you saying that's a bad thing_? She starts to laugh, and charles pats her back.

"I love a girl that can laugh."

"I like ANY girl."

"But that's because you're a perv. See, Jason here can get action and love from one person, you have to go to-"

_Didn't we settle this last time_?

Lecter nods. "Yes Michael, we did."

Steven gags. "I really didn't come here to hear about the freaks."

"No, you came because the cenobites were going to eat your ass if you didn't."

"I'll invade your dreams again."

"I'll get Jason to squeesh your head like last time. Remember that? How it hurt like hell? It'll happen again."

I nod vigorously.

The nurse claps her hands. "Ok guys, I think we got to a real progress point, so let's meet next week, 'k?"

Freddy grins. 'How bout I meet you-'

Steven and Valken both stab him. "Shut up Freddy."

Is the meeting over? Huh, that was short. But it was fun, I guess. Note to self, kill nurse at first chance…


	3. Chucky's POV

WARNING! SOME SPOILERS TO MY SBS SERIES INVOLVED!

Chucky's POV

Great, another week, another forced rehab. At least it gets me away from Tiffany, and that freak of ours, glen. Why oh WHY did this happen to me!

We're all back in the basement with the totally fake nurse who's smiling at us with her perfectly fake teeth. This reminds me of why I killed people in the first place. "Today we're going to talk about why you guys started serial killing in the first place."

The goth chick named Valken snorts. "I'll go first. Because I'm DATING a serial killer. Join the club, you know."

Jason shrugs. _I don't know why_.

I grin. "I did it because I can't stand people like YOU, nursie, how bout that?"

It's Freddy's turn. "I did it because why the hell not. Nothing BETTER to do in Springwood."

"Besides molest kids."

'Will you shut UP, Lecter?!"

"NO. God knows I'm not as bad as you, Fredrick."

Direct hit. Freddy lunges at Lecter, causing Mikey to stand up in the middle of them and get stabbed.

God, this is better than Spike TV!

Steven sighs. "I did it because I wanted Valken."

"Well that went NOWHERE, am I right?"

"Valken, would you shut up?"

"No, I will not. You killed me and forced those motherf***ing Cenobites to kick my ass out of hell." She looks up at Jason, pure love in her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, but I think life may have been better had you just moved on."

"Power to ya, girlie." I say, raising my hand in a salute.

The other doll, Jigsaw just sits there quietly. "I killed because these people don't understand the meaning of life, and what a pure gift it is."

"Bullshit Jigsaw! You kill because you're as twisted and mentally fucked up as the rest of us!"

"Steven, you're an obsessed stalker. Do you REALLY think I care what you have to say!?"

Valken laughs, grin showing off razor like teeth. "That's right Jigsaw, make steven go home to mommy!"

"Fuck off, Valken!"

Jason grabs Steven and throws him into the wall.

Owtch. That HAD to hurt.

Valken points the middle finger at Steven's unconscious body. "Burn in hell you motherfucker."

"Fuck…off…"

Michael walks over and silently stabs Steven. Very nice, very efficient.

"God dammit he pisses me off."

"Same here." Lecter comments dryly.

The nurse sighs. "Ok guys, you can just go home."

"Thanks nursie. Oh, and we'll kill ya next week, just as an FYI.'


	4. Jigsaw's POV

**I know I have not written in a long ass time, BUT NO ONE WAS REVIEWING!!! GIVE ME A FREAKING BONE, PEOPLE!!!!**

**And, of course, a special thanks to PerformanceklokDethklok. May Don Dokken bless you and love you forever.**

……………

**Jigsaw's POV**

We're all back together again, hating eachother as usual. It seems that perhaps the perky nurse has grown perkier. She's giggling, and holding a bottle. MY GOD….not this game! NOT THIS GAME!

Freddy curls his lip at the nurse. "What's the bottle for, nursie?"

She holds it up like a trophy. "We're gonna play truth or dare, to lose our inhibitions!"

Chucky rolls his eyes. "Jeez, which teen flick did YOU crawl out of?"

Valken smiles evilly. "Let's get started."

Freddy snatches the bottle out of the nurse's hands. "I go, Valken." He spins the bottle eagerly, and it lands on…Valken!?

Valken crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Well, Krueger?"

Freddy taps his chin with his knives thoughtfully. "Hmmm…give freak boy- I mean Jason- a lap dance. Or strip. Really, I don't care at this point."

Chucky buries his face in his hands. "God Krueger, you ARE a perv."

"I know, Chuck. I know."

"Don't be proud of that, Fredrick." Lecter hisses, leaning away from Freddy.

"Ah! Guys, look! She's not blushing!" Steven crows, pointing at Valken. A mild blush has come over her cheeks. Jason's eyes are looking everywhere but at her.

Chucky waves his hands, as if to wave the very image away. "WHO CARES!? THIS IS NOT A STRIP CLUB!"

"Yeah, cause you go to those all the time."

"THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT!!!"

Valken sighs and stands up. "Well, since I'm not a slut, like Steven and Krueger think I am, how about I just take off my shirt, will that shut you idiots up?"

"NO IT WILL NOT! DON'T DO IT!!! YOU ARE HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN THAT!"

I shake my head at her. "Don't."

She shrugs and sits back down, spinning the bottle. It lands on Steven.

"Steven, I dare you to make out with Krueger…OPEN MOUTHED."

The sounds of puking are everywhere.

"NOT PIZZA FACE!!! HE HAS MAGGOTS IN HIS MOUTH!!!"

"I do not, Chucky!"

"Lecter wouldn't even eat you!"

"Hmmm, let's not jump to conclusions there, Michael."

"HOLY S**T DID MIKEY JUST TALK!?"

"Yes I did, Steven."

"OH MY GOD THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!"

"RUN FOR YOUR F***ING LIFE!"

"Jeez, what's the big deal!?

"The very idea of Valken stripping has brought his voice back!"

"Hey now, I made the choice to talk."

"What other miracles could it perform!?"

Valken kicked Steven. "Hey, Mikey just said that he made the choice."

Jason glared at Steven. _Duh._

"ARGH!!! DISMISSED!"


	5. Jason's POV part 2

**OMG! Thank goddess I changed the rating! Oh, and a very special thank you to Kira Duvane and Hopeless Musician for reviewing. Kira Duvane also makes a special appearance! On with the show!**

…………**.**

Jason's POV (part 2)

We're back….AGAIN. I'm really getting sick of this. I mean, seriously. This isn't helping anyone. Valken looks bored, Freddy looks bored, even STEVEN isn't messing with us as much as he used to.

Lecter is busy spinning a cup around, and Michael is attempting to…I think hit on the nurse!? WHAT THE HELL.

Freddy glances at Val. "Hey, my little gothic princess. Who the hell is that on your shirt?"

"Ok, how many times must I shove this into your thick ass skull. I AM NOT YOUR PRINCESS. And this is Wednesday 13."

"Of course…whoever that may be…"

Chucky hops up on Valken's lap. "Seriously, what are we doing today!?"

The nurse shrugs. "I really don't care anymore."

Suddenly the door flies open, and a girl in a black skirt and a black T-shirt races in. "HI!!!"

"Oh my god, is that a fangirl!?" Steven straigtens his shirt.

Freddy rolls his eyes. "Please Steven, there is no fangirl out there for you. That is my fangirl. Her name is…Jasmine." He cringes and attempts to hide under his chair.

"What's wrong with a fangirl?"

"FREDDY!!!!" Jasmine races over to him. "Hey!"

Freddy waves and grins at her. "Hello, my dear…"

Jasmine suddenly notices me and Valken sitting and holding hands. She stares at Valken. Valken stares back…

And Jasmine just smiles and attacks Freddy…with her mouth.

Oh dear god.

Chucky faints, and Jigsaw starts screaming out the Lord's prayer.

Steven just gags. "Oh god, and I thought Valken making out with freak boy was bad enough…"

"You are a perv, Steven. A PERV."

"Not like Freddy! I mean come on! How old can that girl be!?"

"I'm 26 Steven."

"Alright then."


	6. Jasmine's POV enter DSI

**Yay 6****th**** chapter! By the way, Grace Khalo is not a serial killer, and he is not owned by me… (What a shame…)**

Jasmine's POV

I cling to Freddy, a huge grin on my face, while he pulls out a cigarette.

Jigsaw is still screaming the Lord's prayer, but that gothic girl holding hands with Jason Voorhees is just smiling at me.

She sighs. "I may hate Krueger, but he needs an accomplice, I suppose."

"I'm not an accomplice…I'm his girlfriend!"

"That too…"

Jason seems to have developed a twitch in his right eye, and is trying to scoot away from me and Freddy. "Jeez, what's with your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he hates Freddy and can't understand why you would be attracted to him."

"Please, you're attracted to him, I mean, DU-UH."

"Shut up, Krueger."

A man comes down the stairs. He's got long black hair, and ice blue contacts.

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT GRACE KHALO!? THE EX-KEYBOARDIST OF DOPE STARS INC!?"

"I HAD NO IDEA HE WAS A SERIAL KILLER!"

Grace stares at Chucky. "Um…yes, I suppose I am…"

"I can't understand what you just said because of your Italian accent, but OMG IT'S GRACE KHALO!"

"Jeez Chucky, way to go all fangirl on us there."

"Shut up Steven!"

Grace saunters over to Steven in all his gothic glory, and stares at him. "Get out of the chair."

Steven scrambles out of the chair.

Grace sits down languidly and stares at us. "Alright then."

The nurse tosses herself at his feet. "OMG YOU ARE SO HOT!"

He nudges her away calmly and crosses his arms. "Introduce yourselves."

"Who died and made him serial killer king…" Michael whispers angrily.

Grace smirks at him. "Pinhead did. Now…who are you?"

"I'm Michael Myers, and I'm a billion times cooler than you."

After snorting and shaking his head, Grace looks at Freddy…who seems to be cowering. "And you?"

"Freddy Krueger…sir…"

Grace sighs and crosses his legs at the ankle. "Oh yes, I've heard ALL about you…I expected…something…GREATER, perhaps."

I hiss at him. "Hey! Don't talk to Freddy like that!"

"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do, little girl?"

Valken stares at Grace. "Wow, you can be kinda mean, can't you?"

"Yes…yes I can."


	7. Grace's POV

Ok, so I realized that Grace's last name is Khold, not Kholo…FORGIVE ME!!!!

Grace's POV

I grin at all the shocked serial killers. What a bunch of freaks…I mean seriously, drooling over Voorhees and Krueger? My god.

Suddenly Victor Love, dragging Michale Graves behind him races down the stairs. "WE'RE HERE!"

Michale jerked away. "DO NOT TOUCH ME, YOU SILLY ITALIAN."

Valken smirks. "Did he just say silly? Did Michale Graves just say SILLY?"

Chucky smirked right back. "Michale freaking Graves just said silly."

Jason attempted to shake Graves' hand, but Graves leaped back, screaming at the top of his lungs. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!!! ARRRRGH!"

I sniggered. "What a…pansy."

"OMG GRACE KHOLD JUST SAID PANSY!"

"Way to be fangirl, Chucky."

"SHUT UP STEVEN! JUST…JUST SHUT UP!"

Michale looked at Valken. "Omg, I just saw heaven."

Jason dragged Michale into a closet, where his shrieks and tears were heard for a good 10 minutes.

"Aw, my Jason baby is so protective…" Valken sighed longingly.

We all scooted our chairs 5 feet away, except for Chucky. He just shrugged. "I've heard her before. Trust me, this is tame."

Steven gagged. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PILLOW TALK!?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH THIS!?"

"Mmmm, my baby Jason…"  
"VALKEN SHUT UP!"

I rolled my eyes.

Jasmine hugged Valken. "OMG This is awesome! Lotsa love!"

Valken smiled. "Do you pillow talk with Krueger?"

Krueger's chest puffed out with some type of pervy pride. "Why yes, Valken. Yes she does."

"MY EARS!"

"Oh really Steven, with all of your fantasizing about Valken, why are you so disgusted?"

Steven screamed almost as loud as Michale and race out.

Pinhead appeared. "Yes…that was loud."

"Oh, hi, Pinhead."

Really, no one is surprised that he showed up. I mean, join the party, eh?


	8. Michale's POV

**OMG THE DEMAND FOR MY STORY IS FRIGHTENING! I LOVE IT ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE JASON!**

……………

**Michale's POV**

I stumbled out of the closet holding my head in my hands. Whatever rumors you've heard about Jason being the strongest serial killer is TRUE! Grace and Victor are lost in their own little world, doing some weird body swaying thing…

Jason steps out behind me and manages to shoot me a quick glare as he stalks over to Valken.

I shake my head. What does that girl see in a hulking undead zombie anyway!?

And Jasmine, crawling all over that perv Freddy Krueger…really, what is with girls these days!?

The puppet Jigsaw rides his scooter over to me. "I want to play a game."

"Um, how about NO. Not even just NO, HELL NO."

"From the time you were 19, you were touring and singing for the popular punk band The Misfits. But the moment you left-"

"Look puppet, I kinda know my life story, ok?"

Valken glares at me. "Don't talk to our little Jigsaw like that!"

"Jeez, he's just a puppet!"

"BUT HE HAS MAGICAL PUPPET POWERS!"

"Like what!"

"Well du-uh, he has bombs in his scooter."

I raise an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Well how do you kill?!"

"I use my guitar."

"Oh, I'm scared now!"

"Be afraid."

"Look Graves, I will go Piggy D on your ass if you don't shut up."

Grace smirked. "Oh, she will. An I assume it will not be pleasant."

Chucky sniggered. "So who wants me to totally exploit Valken and Jason's pillow talk?"

"But I thought Jason couldn't talk!?"

"It's a good point. But did I mention he knows sign language?"

"OMG YOU ARE KIDDING ME!"

"Well…yes, yes I am. But that's not the point."

Valken got down on her knees in front of Chucky. "Why would you do that Chucky?"

Chucky sighed. "Fine, I will not exploit your pillow talk."

"Thank you Chucky."

Jason picked up Chucky, to emphasize the point.

Why oh why did I end up here!?


	9. Valken's POV

**Valken's POV**

This stupid rehab isn't helping anyone. Not me, not Jason, not Grace, Chucky, ANYONE. Like, seriously, what's the point?

Jasmine sits by me, dragging Krueger along with her. And surprisingly…he doesn't seem to care.

I knew Krueger was a perv but…OMG FREDDY KRUEGER IS IN LOVE!

I turn and whisper it to Jason. He chokes and I can see his cheeks pull up, which means he's smiling.

Chucky stares at Jasmine and Freddy. "Something isn't right…just…not RIGHT."

Grace snorts elegantly. "Please Chucky, your FACE is not right."

"OMG GRACE KHOLD JUST INSULTED ME!"

Michale rolls his eyes. "Look at the fangirl."

"Michale, will you shut up!?"

Dr. Lecter laughs even more elegantly than Grace. "What a bunch of immature apes."

"What an oily voice."

"I will eat you…with some fava beans and a nice kiante…"

"But I'm…PLASTIC."

Freddy snickers. "That doesn't really matter, Lecter eats EVERYTHING."

"Ooh, that's right, isn't it."

Grace starts painting his nails and laughing under his breath. "You guys are such morons."

"We know…we know…"

Victor jumps on Michale. "Let's go get some vodka Mike! LET'S GO!"

Michael laughs silently at them.

Michale starts screeching. "DO NOT TOUCH MEEEEEE!"

"OMG check out the freak out!"

"Chucky, did you just attempt a rhyme?"

"Why yes, Freddy. Yes I did."

I laugh and pick up Chucky. "Poor little fangirl Chucky."

"Ok people, for the LAST TIME, I AM NOT A FANGIRL!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'll…I'll CUT YOU!"

"With what."  
"I…I DON'T KNOW YET! BUT I'LL FIND OUT!"

"Yeah right. If I let you go."

"STUPID TALL PEOPLE!"


	10. Freddy's POV part 2

**Freddy's POV part 2**

I grinned at Jasmine, hoping to hide the love I felt for her. Serial killers aren't supposed to be in love, though Jason and I are clearly the exception.

"You're blushing…" Jasmine whispers sweetly.

I hiss. "Damn it!" and I clutch at me cheeks. Sure enough, they're hot.

Jasmine giggles and hugs me. Oh god, how embarrassing! I HATE LOVE! HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!

Jason and Valken are staring at me curiously, evil little smiles on their faces.

Oh god no! THEY KNOW!  
But…HOW!

Oh wait, that's right…

Valken is a WOMAN. Which means WOMANLY INTUITIONS. Which means that she guessed and told Jason!

I need a stiff drink…

Preferably a screwdriver with pure vodka and a strawberry.

Pinhead appeared behind us. "Well well well, who is this beautiful young lady?" He said, waggling his non-existent eyebrows at Jasmine.

Jasmine giggled and smiled at him. "My name's Jasmine! And I know you, you're Elliot!"

"Indeed I am!" He shoved me out of my chair and stole it quickly. "How did you know, you clever little girl?"

Valken and Jason are miming throwing up behind us. I don't blame them.

I think I'll go all Sleepaway Camp on Elliot if he doesn't back off.

Chucky's busy sniggering behind us. "Poor, poor Fredrick."

"Chucky do not call me that. I will knife you."

"Yes, with a GLOVE. You sir, are powerless without your glove!"

I attack Chucky, stabbing him over and over with my knives.

"ARRRGH! TRUCE KRUEGER! TRUUUUUCE!"

Valken shakes her head. "Poor poor Chucky."

Jason sniggers and rolls his eyes.

Now I REALLY need a drink. Please god, why did the parole officer put me on a strict No Alcohol diet!?

WHY!!!!

Valken poked me. "Hello in there? Krueger…KRUEGER! GO WIN YOUR WOMAN BACK!"

I held up a finger to my lips. "Jeez Voorhees, way to be loud!"

"Hey, my last name isn't Voorhees…"

"IT WILL BE!" I screeched, and pouted.

**OOH A SPOILER!**


	11. Jasmine's POV Part 2

Jasmine's POV Part 2

I giggled at Elliot's joke, and blushed. Freddy was clearly seething over Elliot stealing my attention away from him. Serves Freddy right though, leaving me alone all the time.

Valken and Jason were sitting in silence, in a truly romantic moment. Awww…wish me and Freddy could be like that….

Elliot poked me gently. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, a huge fake smile on my face. The truth was that I was upset over Freddy not willing to show his love for me, like Jason did for Val.

Valken flashed me the peace sign and grinned at me.

Freddy just sat pouting on the floor, being more childlike than usual.

Elliot seemed like a prince in shining armor by comparison.

Chucky climbed up onto my knees. "Hello there."

I smiled sadly. "Hi."

He plopped himself down, and nodded at Elliot. "Master of pain."

"Doll killer."

Chucky sighed. "I seriously need a better nickname."

Hell, with the way Freddy was acting, even Chucky was a welcome change!

I sighed again. Elliot and Chucky both noticed, and glanced at me curiously. I just shook my head. No point in letting them know my sadness. I'm just not like that.

I'm always happy. Never sad.

Elliot wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't be sad my dear…he's not really worth it."

"Thank you, Elliot." I bat my eyelashes at him sweetly. That's it. I want someone to love me!

Freddy reads my mind and blanches visibly.


	12. Elliot's POV

**Elliot's POV**

Clearly Jasmine was troubled over something. And clearly it had to do with that perverted Freddy Krueger. Why she fell for him, I'll never know. But it is very clear that she's not getting what she needs. And that's where I come in…

A smile creeps onto my face, and I have to turn away to prevent her from seeing it. Ah, I am so EVIL! It's good to be a cenobite.

Valken grins at me. "Hey Krueger…you know what, I think Elliot's a way better match for Jaz than you!"

Jason nods vigorously, and Chucky smirks. Oh, I'm not the only evil one here, I see.

Freddy blanches. "Wha-?"

"You heard me, Krueger."

Freddy looked rapidly from me, to Jasmine, to Valken. 'YOU ARE KIDDING ME, VOORHEES."

"Does it look like I 'kid', Krueger?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"And we hate you too."

Grace snickers. "What a match-up."

Michale sits in a chair, looking annoyed. What a fool. He should learn the pleasures of pain…

Grace hits Michale. "Stop pouting. This is rehab. Plenty of pouting for later, Ok?"

Michale holds up his middle finger at Grace. Grace rolls his eyes. "Yeah, wow, I'm so insulted…"

"SCREW YOU!"

"And I'm STILL not insulted. You silly Jersey native…"

My my, what a crowd…


End file.
